Soul Eater Possible
by shadowwriter329
Summary: The DWMA, a school that helps defend the world from evil. Meister Kim Possible with demon scythe weapon Ron Stoppable fight to protect the world from the madness of the Kishin. With their friends by their side they might just change the world. Rate T to be safe, rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, while it is not thanksgiving I might as well say it anyways, Happy Thanksgiving! Now why am I updating now then if I am not doing it in a few days? Because today is my birthday and I wanted to update a few stories including one of my most popular. I hope you all enjoy.

This is a new idea that my partner and I were messing around with and I finally got it all together for everyone to enjoy. So as Lord Death would say, "Let let's roll up our sleeves and get to work."

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or Soul Eater. This is just a random idea me and my partner had in our head before it exploded into what you see now.

_A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body_

Death Weapon Meister Academy; more commonly know as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness. The demons know as kishin and their unsalable hunger for destruction. To ensure the kishin never regain their hold on this world this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

A black shadow that looked like it was mostly spikes with white blocky gloved hands a goofy looking skull appeared before everyone. Death then said, "So basically we are an organization that exist to protect and preserves peace." He tilted his head slightly in thought, "I guess it's not exactly a typical school…"

"Oh Well that isn't important. So let's roll up our sleeves and get to work."

Soul Eater Possible

First Prologue-Scythe Meisters pair; Kim and Ron.

Night time is usually so lovely, but this cold night had terrors in the darkness. "NO! NOOO!" A woman screamed out as she was brutally murdered by a monster with many scissors for fingers. It has a human like body but a disfigured face under a broken pieces of a mask. He wore some sort of harness on his back attached to his arms with bars and wires leading to the claws. It peered down at the fresh kill as a small wispy pulsing light blue orb with a wispy little tail wiggling on the top, over the woman's body. This was the woman's soul.

The monster grasped the soul in two of it claws like finger before it placed it in its mouth, showing sharp teeth and a long creepy looking tongue, before he swallowed it whole. He felt a pulse of power go through its body before it heard a scream and turned its head.

Another woman had seen the murder. _'This can't happening! This has to be a dream!'_ She thought in a panic, only stopping her thoughts to run when the monster noticed her. She ran as the monster gave chase to her. The woman tired her best to get away before she trip and fell in front of a bunch of stairs. She turned and saw the monster was over her. she gasped her body breaking out into a cold sweat her eyes wide as the creature pulled his arm back to slice her open like that last woman. She screamed out as the monster went for the kill.

"Stop right there!" A teenage girl's voice said as the monster stopped in its tracked before it turned it head. The woman took her chance and made her escape.

It noticed two individuals on top of the stairs, a girl with long red hair and emerald eyes, and a boy her age with freckles, blonde hair and honey brown eyes. "Great, a Jack the Ripper wannabe, and I suppose it's too late right KP?"

"Yeah Ron, Alex the ripper has already transformed into a monster in body, and his soul has become a Kishin Egg. Let's get ready."

A naked mole rat ran out of the pocket of Ron Stoppable and into the pockets of his best friend, Kim Possible. "Alright, but let's make this quick. I guess with this, it'll be soul number ninety nine."

Kim smirked and held out her hand, "That right Ron this will be number ninety nine."

Ron body was covered in a white light before he shifted and shot into Kim's hand. His body changed as she twirled the pole he became until she had the end lean over her shoulder where a curved bladed formed. Ron stoppable had become a scythe with a red and black blade.

Alex the ripper growled and ran up the stair at them with his claws back ready to cut them in half. Kim slammed the pole end into the ground and pulled herself into the air parallel to the ground causing Alex to miss them before she spun on the pole and kick him in the face.

Alex flew back and bounced down the stairs. Kim landed and twirled Ron round her body in a display of skill. She stopped with her body crouched low and her leg spread and Ron over her shoulder. She held up her free hand and gave him the 'come at me' motion.

Alex roared and jumped at them, passing the stair in one leap and slashed at Kim. Kim twirled Ron around using his metal pole and blade to block all the strikes. Ducking under another strike she jabbed Ron's pole into Alex's stomach then the face. Alex staggered back before he regained his balanced and attacked again.

Kim flipped away and got ready as Alex jumped into the air after her. Kim jumped into the air as well before they both attacked. Alex missed and Ron's blade landed right on Alex's middle. With one great pull she swung Ron and Alex as cut in half. His body changed and became a red and black soul, with crack on it and a wispy little tail wiggling on the top.

Ron transformed back before he reaches out and held the Kishin egg. He held it up and opens his mouth wide with his tongue sticking out. He dropped the egg into his mouth and he swallowed it whole. He gave out a great sigh in relief. "Man that was good."

Kim laughed at her partner's actions, "C'mon let call Lord Death."

Ron nodded as they went off to the nearest store with a large reflective window. Kim breathed out in the cool air, fogging the window and started to write down some numbers while chanting, "42 42 564 if you want to knock on death's door."

An unusually morbid thing to say from the teen, but the results still came. The window that they used seemed to shimmer for a bit and then an image of a black shadow with white hands and a goofy looking skull appeared before them. "Oh, Kim and Ron! What's up?" he asked enthusiastically.

Kim smiled and greeted him, "Hello Lord Death, we just wanted to let you know that we finally got the 99th Kishin soul."

The mask of Lord Death moved around a bit as he seemed pleased. "Good good, now all you need is the witch's soul."

"With that soul I'll become a Death Scythe!" Ron stated with a pump in his air.

"Hey Kimmie Cub, Ron. I see you're enthusiastic." James T. Possible Sr., as Kim's brothers were given his two names, said as he took a look. "Of course, we're just one soul away from getting Ron into a Death Scythe like your daddy."

Lord Death made a coughing sound and got the attention of everyone. "I know that everyone's enthusiastic, but this is very important. Only with 99 kishin eggs infused with the power of a witch's soul will allow a weapon to become a death scythe, one of my instruments. I must warn you Kim, the last soul is tricky, many other meister before you have lost their lives challenging a witch. Of course if you do not collect the soul of a witch, then all the kishin eggs you ate so far will be confiscated."

Kim grinned, "Don't worry Lord Death, we got this."

Lord death nodded, "I'm sure you do. Good luck," and with that the connection ended.

As Lord Death's image vanished Ron turned to Kim, "So where are going to find a witch?"

Kim smirked, "I already had Wade picked one out for when we get soul number 99. She is not that far from here."

Both teens, and one mole rat, looked at the shoe before them. It looked simple enough with a wide range of flora they could see through the window. A light was on the second story showing that the witch lived above her shop. "So we just bust in and get our witches soul."

"Still we need a plan; many meisters lost their lives hunting for the witch soul. But we can do this." Kim said confident.

They got their grapple hooks and shot to the roof top. Ron then had a problem, and for once it was not his pants. Ron screamed as he was sent flying up towards the store and to the lite up window.

They broke into the witch's house, but it was not what they expected. It was a red haired woman with blue eyes that was in her late teens or early twenties bathing in her bath. "Oh, did you come to join me handsome?" She asked as Ron somehow landed the woman's large d-cup bosom face first.

Kim blushed at how non-chalent she was about having a guy in her breasts. "Ron, get over here!"

"Uh, sorry about that." Ron got to Kim, but was blushing at his 'contact' with the attractive woman.

"Witch Ivy, we've come for your soul!" Kim cried out as Ron transformed into a scythe.

Ivy seemed to have stars in her eyes. "Oh wow! That's so cool! He turned into a scythe." Then she blinked hearing herself be called a witch and wanting her soul. She then said with a smirk and held up her hand "If you're here for my soul, then I'll have to fight back. Fleur-Flora Flora Fleur! Pollen Canon!" A large amount of pollen gathered before her hand and blasted the heroic duo right out of the literal tree house.

Ivy poked her head out and yelled, "Scythe boy, if you ever want a fun time then look me up! If you become my weapon I'd treat right in every way you want!"

Ron blushed from his prone form on the ground, "Is it wrong to get turned one by that?"

Kim groaned as she sat up, "Not now Ron, we need a new plan of attack."

(The next day)

Ivy was watching her store as Kim and Ron snuck in through the back. "Okay this time we wait till she's alone then we attack from behind."

Ron looked around at several plants, "KP do you fell like we are being watched?"

"It is all in your head Ron, now transform so we can…what was that?"

They heard a voice softly echoing around them, "Fleur-Flora Flora Fleur! Vine snare!"

Vine snapped to life and wrapped around the three of them. They struggled and tried to move. Ivy giggled as she came through the door, "Nice try guys but my plants tell me everything that goes on here. Sorry but I can't play right now so come back later, unless you guys like being tied up like that."

She giggled again while Kim and Ron blushed epically when one of the vines wrapped around one of Kim's breasts. Ivy then cried, "Fleur-Flora Flora Fleur! Pollen cannon!"

The three were blasted out and they landed in a heap. "I hate that girl," Kim muttered

(The next day, again.)

This time, Kim and Ron were battling as several flowers were blasting magical bursts of energy towards them. Kim and Ron were having a tough time dodging the blasts while trying to get close to her. If they could get close enough for a decisive swing, they could finish this fight. "You know little boy, you should be careful of your partner. Girls like her are hard to please, but I just ask that you be mine. She's also such a prude, and I'm much better built." Ivy said as she rubbed her hands on her voluptuous breasts.

If Ron was in his human form, then he might've had nose bleed from the action. Ivy even revealed a small portion of her breasts, and they were hugging her clothes too tightly. Kim blushed and got angry, "Stop being such a slut!"

"Fleur-Flora Flora Fleur! Multi-Pollen mini-cannon!"

Kim then recognized her fault as all the flowers suddenly locked on her and blasted them at once. They fell in a nearby dumpster, Kim was still fuming. "I'll get that witch if it's the last thing I do!"

"I really hope you don't mean for both of us." Ron said, as he removed a banana peel from his head.

(the next night…Again)

The meister and weapon pair was fighting again. They were jumping from roof top to roof top avoiding the attacks from a laughing Ivy who was riding on a floating flower. Well Kim was jumping as Ron was in his weapon form. Kim gritted her teeth as she could not get close to do anything.

Lord Death and James T. Possible were watching all of this happening through Lord Death's mirror. James frowned as he watched. Lord Death glances at him, "Relax James they will get through this."

James grinned, "I have faith in my Kimmie cub. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Lord Death simple gazed at him, "Well then retract your blades please."

James blinked as he notice that he had three scythe blades sticking out of his arm and back, all curving upward. He gave a sheepish chuckle before he retracted them. Lord Death turned back to the mirror, "I know you are worried even if you have complete faith. It is hard to watch your child fight as a father. Even I would react the same way if that was my own daughter fighting. I know we both can easily defeat that witch, why a simple Reaper Chop and it would be over." Lord Death held one of his block gloved hands to prove his point.

James nodded as he seen several people on the receiving end of the Reaper Chop and knew it hurts…a lot. Lord death went on, "But this is her fight and her battle. She must do it with Ron and they must do it together with no help." The mirror zoomed in on Ivy who was laughing and having a blast…no pun intended. "But still there is something off about her."

(scene change)

"Kim, I think I have an idea." Ron whispered as his face was seen in the reflection of the scythe.

"What's this plan of yours?" she asked keeping her eye on Ivy

"First step is to throw me, and the second is to not get mad at what'll happen next."

Kim and Rufus were confused and looked at each other, but had to dodge and give a little faith. "Alright Ron, let's go!"

Ron was tossed in the air, and he shifted back into human form. _'Alright, let's see if this goes well.'_ He thought as Ivy simply dodged the thrown body. "You know Ivy; maybe I was wrong about you."

Ivy seemed to blush as Ron started being suave for some reason. _'What the hell is he doing!'_ Kim thought watching him.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, you are a very attractive woman, and a very affectionate one at that." Ivy had a good sized blush at the flattery that Ron was giving. "Oh do go on."

"I mean it, and I was thinking that maybe I should let you use me."

That was a line that caused Kim's brain to short circuit. Ron had never just let himself be used as a weapon by anyone other then her. Even when they were kids and found out what role they would have as meister and weapon, Ron had only been used by Kim.

_'Ron what gotten into you?' _thought Kim. It was then she did remember what Ron had said before.

Ron chuckled as he had an Arm around Ivy's shoulder, "I mean looks how you have been beating us. We can barely get even a scratch on you. With you magic and my blade we can do anything."

Ivy grinned, "I knew you would see things my way."

Ron turned to Kim, "Sorry KP, I know we have been friends since first grade but we can be partners anymore. That does not mean we cannot be friends." He held out his hand with a grin.

Kim stared before she recognizes what was going on. The fact he said they were friend since first grade made her realize he was acting. Kim walked over to the pair and grabbed Ron's hand. "Best friend Ron."

Ron grinned and squeezed her hand. Ivy was smiling all the while at their friendship. Ron then said, "Let's finish this partner."

Ivy blinked when the arm around her shifted into the scythe blade. Kim grinned and pulled while Ron transformed quick as a flash. Ivy only had time to let out a loud "Eep!" before she was cut in half.

Ivy's body transformed and her soul remained. It was light red with almost cute little animal ears and a flower on it. Ron picked it up before looking at Kim, "Here is to all our hard work."

Kim grinned, "Lets' do it."

Ron opened his mouth and swallowed the soul. He grinned and got into a wide stance. He imagines power rushing to him and many different blades popping out. "I feel…" his body felt limp, "Nothing."

"Huh?" both Kim and Rufus asked.

It was then did a little fox walk into view close to them and giggle in a voice they knew for the last few days. They looked at the fox and it smirked, "Don't tell me" Kim muttered in horror.

"Ivy?" Ron asked.

The fox's grin got wider "Lucky I made the magic clone and switch with it." The fox said in Ivy's voice before it transformed in a poof of smoke and Ivy stood before them. The only difference was she now had a fox tail and cute little fox ears on her head.

"Magic clone?" Ron asked in a meek tone.

Ivy nodded, "Kitsune can make clones so real they even have little souls just like mine."

They blinked before Kim's and Ron's eyed went wide. "Kitsune!?" Cried Kim while Ron cried, "It's own soul!?"

Ivy giggled again, "I never said I was a witch, you just assume I was. I'm just a kitsune with a bit more magic powers then normal."

"Ron! Do you know what this means?!" Kim said as she shook Ron, and he started to think, "The witch's soul is very important. If you don't eat the soul of a witch, then all the souls you've devoured so far will be confiscated."

Ron's eyes widened as soon as he got to the end, and the word 'confiscated' echoed in his head over and over again. "WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!?"

Ivy just yawned cutely as Kim and Ron slumped down in defeat. "Now, now cutie-pie. I'm sure you'll become a big bad death scythe, but for now, I'll follow you around."

(Scene Change)

"Well, that was certainly a surprise. No wonder she felt off."

"It's a tough break for Kimmie-cub, but I know she can gain those 99 souls again." Mr. Possible said as he saw what happened. He then started to walk out of the death room.

"Oh? You going home?"

"Yeah, Anne's got a good dinner ready, and I should try console Kimmie-cub. I also have to keep an eye on that fox."

Lord Death chuckled as he turned to watch Kim and Ron run off with Ivy following them despite their pleas to leave them alone. "Well things might become very interesting around here."

(scene change)

In a dinning hall with several men eating souls with a large kishin egg in the head laughing it up. in the vent a weapon pair waiting in wait. A star was ready to burst into action at any moment.

(Next time, Second Prologue-Assassin meister pair; Monique and Yori)

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new idea that my partner and I were messing around with and I finally got it all together for everyone to enjoy. So as Lord Death would say, "Let let's roll up our sleeves and get to work."

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or Soul Eater. This is just a random idea me and my partner had in our head before it exploded into what you see now.

_A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body_

Soul Eater Possible

Second Prologue-Assassin meister pair; Monique and Yori

Monique hid in the vent over looking the event. She pulled her weapon, two twin sickles connected to a chain. The hall below her held a banquet for a super villain, whose soul was now a kishin egg, eating with his henchmen. "Alright Yori, that is Zorrpox correct."

One blade of her weapon flashed and a face of a young Japanese girl appeared. "That is Correct Monique-domo. Zorrpox the Conquer, a super villain that has been escaping meisers for weeks not and able to counter any meisers that come after him. even Death-sama is confused by this."

Monique nodded, "Well then let go get him."

In a flash of movement Monique was jumping across the table and swung her weapon at the villain. The blue skin villain smirked before he jumped up high into the air and kicked Monique back. The girl fell, making a mess of the table as she slid to a stop. Zorrpox laughed, "When will that silly Death learn that I can not be stop? I will gain ultimate power with all the souls I have been eating. And you two are my next meal."

Monique growled out, "Not this time; Yori Smoke Bomb!"

"Hai," before her weapon changed into a black bomb with a fuse and it exploded creating a smoke screen. Zorrpox laugh, "That won't work I know all of your meister tricks. Get them!"

Several henchmen jumped into the smoke but as it cleared they found just the men and no one else. Zorrpox was not amused, "So running away, you still have a lot to learn."

_'Rule of the assassin number one: erase your breath and presence from all existence.'_ Monique thought as she calmed her breathing with Yori in her kusarigama form also keeping herself. She was still rushing to keep away from Zorrpox the conqueror. He was close, but gave up the search.

"Well, the bitch won't last long with the power I'll attain, and I will eat her soul later. For now I still need to find that witch. Come on boys, let's find that witch bitch." Zorrpox and his boys started to move out. Monique stayed quiet until she was sure she was alone.

"This is bad, looks those guys are after a witch."

"Hai, and if we hurry we can catch him." Yori replied to Monique's statement, and ironically enough, Monique smirked at that.

"99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul in one go. That'll make a big name for a star like me. Monique 'Black Star' Williams is ready for action. You ready to become a death scythe Yori?"

Yori nodded, "Hai, I would wish that very much. I would love to be a death scythe like Stoppable-san will be."

Monique smirked, "And I will be the one that get you there. But I think we need to regroup and think of a way to kill that guy."

(Scene change)

Zorrpox looked at the house in front of him and his gang. "Now that we found the witch's hideout, her souls will be mine!"

"Keep it down will you."

Zorrpox looked and found a young man leaning against the wall next to the front door. He looked like he was napping with her hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He has very short spiky black hair and a scar on one side of his lip. He open one eye at them, "I'm trying to sleep here."

Zorrpox, "You're the bodyguard to the witch here I take it."

This caused the man to sigh and sit up. He reached over to the side and pulled three katanas from their resting spot. He stood and placed the swords in his belt. "I am." He answered simply.

Zorrpox smirked, "Then once you are gone nothing will stop me from getting all my power."

The man sighed and started to draw his swords, "Great and I was hoping for a nice long nap."

The men charged while Zorrpox laughed.

(scene change)

At DWMA Monique was walking down the halls with Yori by her side. "I don't get it. It is like the guy knows about everyone that goes after him."

Yori nodded, "Indeed, it is as if he can see the future and know who will fight him."

Monique growled in anger, "I don't care if he has tea with Lord Death every other weekend I will not be beaten by that idiot."

"Hai, I will become a death scythe Monique-san, with your help I can." Yori said, but as they were walking they noticed someone spying on them. It wasn't a student, and something was off.

"You can feel a kishin egg nearby right?" Monique asked, not even bothering to talk in her usual slang. Yori nodded and they kept a close eye on the guy. Until they used their training to literally vanish in front of him.

_'Holy! I've heard meisters and weapons have some freaky abilities, but they just dis-' _He started to think before Monique had knocked the man out, and Yori ensured he couldn't escape.

"I believe that Barkin-sensei should be notified of a spy in DWMA."

"We'll present this GWP, and find Zorrpox." Monique was feeling a bit happier since the initial failure of assassinating Zorrpox and his minions, as very few ordinary humans had gained the knowledge of how to devour souls.

A half an hour later Monique and Yori were in front of Lord Death, "From what we know he was placed her as a janitor to get information on any meisters that would come after Zorrpox. That was how he was always able to counter and avoid everyone sent after him."

Monique grinned, "Ha! I knew he was not good enough to actually beat so many meister, let alone us."

Lord Death cleared his throat and went on. "Now we are able to get some more information out of him. Zorrpox intends to go after a witch names Vivi. He should be heading for her home now. You should be able to catch him there."

Monique had stars in her eyes. "99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul all together in one place. Yori you will become a death scythe in one go. We will be the fastest one to ever make you one."

Yori nodded with a smile, "All our hard work will be greatly rewarded." She turned and bowed to Lord Death, "Thank you Death-sama."

Lord Death chuckled, "No problem. Now get going before you guys miss your chance."

(scene change)

Monique and Yori were shocked, "What happen?"

A large amount of kishin eggs were floating everywhere in the court yard it looked like all 99 souls they were after not that long ago. "Who could have defeated them all?"

"(Sigh) what is it with you people and making so much noise?"

The pair turned and found a man sleeping on a rock with three swords at his side. He sat up and gazed at them. "You guys are from that meister academy right?"

They nodded. "Well then go on, take these things already. They were annoying anyway and I have no use from them."

Monique blinked at him, "Wait you defeated all of these guys? They were my targets!"

The man snorted, "Sorry but they were getting on my nerves and were after Vivi. They weren't much of a challenge anyways."

Monique gritted her teeth before she calmed down, "So you are protecting the witch?"

The man narrowed his eyes at them, "What of it?"

Monique grinned, "Then after we beat you we will get her soul and make Yori a death scythe."

The man sighed before he got up. He drew two of his swords and said, "Hurting kids aren't my style. Just take the eggs and go and I will let you walk away."

Monique started seeing red at that.

_'Kids?! That does it!'_ Monique already didn't like the guy, and she made it known. Rather then screaming out at something, she decided to taunt him.

"Oh, I get it. An old man like you can't handle a pair of kids like Yori and me. You're probably just scared at fighting a premium Death Scythe like Yori and a star such as me. I forget just how much of a pair of stars we are!" Monique said before throwing Yori, as she transformed into a shuriken and flew at the man. He drew a sword and knocked Yori away as he turned to face the two.

"Not bad, distract someone with mindless banter. I hate to do this to a kid, but if you insist on fighting then I have no choice. Just don't hate me for this." The man said as he kept the first sword drawn and pointed it at Monique.

Monique made Yori become her kusarigama form as she got into her stance. Yori's face flashed as she said, "It is tradition in my homeland to introduce yourself first even before a fight. I am Yori Amagi, my friend and partner is Monique 'Black Star' Williams. And you would be?"

The man stared before he gave a small smirk, "Alright I guess that is fair. Call me Connor, Connor Davenport." He drew his last sword and to the girls surprise placed the hilt in his mouth. He now had three swords drawn and ready to use as he got into his stance.

Monique blinked, "I hate to be your dentist." She muttered before she charged at Connor. The man stood waiting and simply blocked her first strike. He pushed it back and swung at her with two of the swords. Monique blocked them with the chain of her weapon but there was a lot of force behind it and barely stopped the blades before they hit her. Monique jumped back and threw one end at him.

Connor simply held an arm out and the blade miss but the chain wrapped around his arm a few times. He grabbed the chain and pulled hard.

Monique had no time to react as she came flying aright at him. Connor got into his stance; two swords crossed across his chest while the one in his mouth horizontal to them. "Oni Giri!" he cried and slashed his sword across Monique's body.

Monique fell stunned while Yori was crying out, "Monique-san!"

Connor glance back at them and removed the sword from his mouth. He glanced back at Monique as she sat up rubbing her chest, which was in pain and bruised. "You're lucky I used the blunt side of my blade. Had it been the real side you would be dead."

Monique gritted her teeth, "Still taking it easy one me?" She said as she got back to her feet. "You really should not underestimate a star this big. You could get hurt."

Connor just looked at her as she got ready to fight again. "Fine then, don't blame me if you die then."

Monique held Yori out, "Yori, dagger mood."

"Hai," and the kusarigama became a single short dagger. Monique charged again, moving way faster then before, "Speed star!"

Connor got into a new stance; his swords were now over his mouth blade and he waited. When they were close enough he swings his sword forward in a descending slash. His aura was strong and it seemed to have mad a tiger roaring. "Tiger Hunt!"

Monique was able to just avoid lethal damage with her speed but still has two light cuts on his body and rips in her shirt.

She smirked as she noticed that she did manage a decent scratch on her opponent as well.

"You're not half-bad kid, too bad. Wish I could've fought you when you reached your peak of training." Connor said, noticing the slight cut. It wasn't enough to fully impress him, but it was enough to notice her.

"It's the way of the assassin. I can't just give up with the prize in front of me." Yori shifted once more when Monique said that, the two having a coded speech that they had worked on greatly. It was then that Connor started to rush Monique again, but rather then starting the fight again, she started running around the area in a particular pattern. When she finished she placed Yori in a binding method and suddenly the field started to be coated in a black star shape.

"Kuroboshi no Fuuin, Seal of Black Star."

Connor's body froze as he glanced around. The strange star shape seal glowed and as even as hard as he could he could not move a muscle. Monique can running at him her hands together in a thrust, "Black Star, Blast Wave!"

Monique force a large amount of her soul wavelengths into his body. The seal broke and Connor was sent flying right into the wall of the house. Monique cheered as Yori returned to her human form. "Now for that witch."

Connor gritted his teeth as some blood leaked from his mouth, "Kill me if you want but leave Vivi out of this."

The pair stared at him, even after all of that he was still willing to protect the witch. Then a soft voice cried out, "Connor!"

They looked up and found a little girl about seven with light blue hair in a long, loss ponytail, wearing a witch hat shaped like a duck. She was riding a small broom stick and she was heading this way. "Leave Connor alone you big meanies."

Monique stared, "That's the witch?"

Yori blinked, "She's is so small…and so cute. I just want to hold her like a little doll."

The witch landed and ran at Connor before checking him over, "Connor, please don't die on me."

Monique felt like she was stabbed in the heart. Witch or no witch she could not lift a finger to harm a little girl. Vivi went on in her worry for Connor before her went at Monique, ignoring Connor's shouts of warning, and start to pound her fists rapidly against Monique's stomach. Monique stared not sure what to do. Yori stood waiting.

Vivi grabbed one of Connor's fallen sword and was about to cut Monique when the older girls stopped her and pulled the sword away. Mo looked at Connor, the man sighed looking worried for his charged. "Vivi is a young witch. She does not much magic and people would not find her age a bother if their quest for her soul. So I protect her with my life. Like I said, I don't care what you do to me…leave Vivi out of it."

Monique stared before she turned and scoffed, "And here I thought you were some big shot swordsmen." Connor and Vivi stared while Yori smiled, "You are just an over glorified babysitter. You're not even worth the time for a big star like me. Besides…" she looked over shoulder with a smirk, "If I kill a little kid, I'll have nothing but nightmares."

Connor smiled and Vivi laughed.

(Scene change Lord Death's office.)

Lord Death stared at the big bag fill with the 99 kishin eggs. "Are you sure you just want to give them to me?"

Monqiue nodded, "Yeah it was not like I killed them anyways."

"You can have them you know. I won't hold it against you."

Yori bowed, "We are sure Death-sama."

Monique laughed, "Besides a big star like me can easily get that many in no time."

(scene change)

"Assassin's rule number one, erase your breath and vanish from existence. Assassin's rule number two, strike when the enemy lowers their guard." Monique said as she decided to do something that was stupid. She climbed up with Yori, in human form, in the DWMA bath area.

"Alright Yori, you ready for the show?" She asked quietly and Yori blushed at the implication of what they were about to do.

"I do not believe this is a good idea."

"Come one, that way we can get a head start on deciding dating options." Monique suggested, but they then peak their heads up and saw Ron as part of the group of young boys taking a bath. Yori concentrated on Ron with a large blush on her face, almost passing out.

"You have good taste." Monique added with some blood coming out of her nose as they spied on Stoppable until he left the bath area.

"And you two shouldn't be peeking on the boys' side. Possible chop!" They jumped as they heard the voice, and then felt the quick chop from their friend Kim Possible.

(scene change)

A pair was waiting for the perfect time to attack their target. As the daughter of lord death she expected nothing less then perfect.

(Next time, final Prologue-Cross-rifle pair; Bonnie and Tara)

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone! The perfect time of year to update to a story like this. I have been busy lately but was able to get several storied updated for everyone to enjoy this Christmas. So sit back and enjoy my friends.

This is a new idea that my partner and I were messing around with and I finally got it all together for everyone to enjoy. So as Lord Death would say, "Let let's roll up our sleeves and get to work."

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or Soul Eater. This is just a random idea me and my partner had in our head before it exploded into what you see now.

_A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body_

Soul Eater Possible

Final Prologue-Cross-rifle pair; Bonnie and Tara

A large group of men were gathered most of them armed. The area were broken down and deserted expect for them. Several military jeeps and hummers were everywhere and a single helicopter made rounds overhead. One group was a pair of arms dealers and the other a group wanting to by the weapons for souls. The leader a towering strong looking man with strange curved horns in his black wavy hair and his face resembled a baboon's in terms of nose and coloring. He wore a fancy suit and thick metal gloves which held a large metal suitcase the group presented to him. He opens it up and inside was many, many souls. He smiles showing sharp teeth, before he closed the case and gave it to one of his henchmen and showed the group some weapons.

What he did not know was out of range of the kishin egg's armed forces, at the top of a broken and abandoned building was a figure lying down on a sheet with a weapon in her hand peering through the scoop. "Target acquired." The weapon spoke which was a cross between an old fashion rifle and a crossbow.

The meister nodded, "Mulvane the devil, a soul that became a kishin egg. Sells weapons for mass murder and collects souls by doing it. Father will be most please with this. Distant Tara?"

"357.2 feet to target. Angle adjustment 10 degrees. Wind speed dying down. When the wind dies we should be able to take the shot Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded as she waited. This was their best chance; one shot was all the need. She watched as the flag on Mulvane's hummer radio antenna dropped down showing the wind died. Bonnie grinned, "And there goes your soul."

As she pulled the trigger Tara shouted, "WAIT! The helicopter is coming around and will change the traj-"

BANG!

"Too late," she moaned.

As the bullet made from Bonnie's soul wavelengths flew it pass the air current the helicopter made and changed path slightly. Now instead of hitting Mulvane in the heart, it hit his arm. He roared in pain as he arm was blasted off.

The men jumped into action as they pushed Mulvane into cover and looked for the shooter. It was not hard as they followed the path the glowing bullet came from and the helicopter was already flying towards them as the men started to move out while getting Mulvane to safety.

Bonnie screamed frustrated before she fired and shot the blades of the copter and sent it spinning down. She then picked her weapon up and started to make her escape not wanting to be there when the goons showed up. Tara tried to calm her down, "It's okay Bonnie, we'll get 'em next time."

"I will never get another chance like that. How can I be a perfect grim reaper and a prefect daughter for daddy if I mess up a shot like that?"

"But you know Lord Death would not care as long as you come back safe and sound."

Bonnie growled out as she entered the ground floor which a few men entered. She shifted Tara and fired three shots and killed all five of them with one hit each, making them become kishin eggs. Bonnie did not stop to collect them as she ran for it again; knowing more was on the way. "I don't need daddy to be worried about me but be proud of his perfect daughter! Agghhh! When I get my hands on that idiot who mess up my shot I am going to shoot them in the balls."

Tara tired to calm her best friend and meister down, not mention the fact she already shot the man who did mess them up down.

(Scene Break)

Bonnie and Tara were in the halls of Middleton High, the public high-school of their home town of Middleton. DWMA was in a different dimension that bordered life and death, so things were much different between the two. Classes were over and the brown haired meister with her blonde best friend and weapon were now getting ready for cheer practice.

"I feel a little tired from yesterday's kishin hunt." Tara mentioned as she finished changing into her cheer outfit.

Bonnie sighed for a bit as well. "Me too, but I'll get him next time."

"You shouldn't work your partner too hard Bonnie, bad things happen when a meister and weapon don't work together. Plus, if you're tired then you should take a break too." Kim said as she and the rest of the girls looked at Bonnie, most of them just thought it was some sort of game that got popular for some reason.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please Kim you just wants all the action to yourself. I'm surprise that you can even do any kishin hunt with all of your regular missions. Keep it up and you might burn yourself out."

Tara smiled at Kim though, "It's fine Kim, a little rest and we should be back in action. We still need to find out target again as we hit a little snag last time and he got away injured. How is the kishin hunt going for you and Ron? I heard you are close to having 99 kishen eggs."

Kim blushed and did not look Tara or Bonnie in the eye, "Oh well…we hit a little bump in the road but nothing we can't handle. Ron will be a death scythe like my dad before you know it."

Bonnie scoffed as everyone exit the locker room to the gym, the three weapon/meisters lagging behind so they can keep talking, "Please like daddy will use a weird weapon like Stoppable. When I become the new grim reaper I will keep Tara as my death scythe and be able to handle any situation perfectly."

"If you ever become death then I would fear for us all." Kim added as they started practice, ignoring a fuming Bonnie.

After practice had ended Bonnie made sure only Tara was left in the locker room before she fogged up her mirror in her locker and wrote the number for her father. It did not take long for him to answer, "What's up! Oh Bonnie, good to hear from you again. How was school?"

Bonnie gave her father a small smile, "Fine daddy I called cause I was wondering if you got any leads on Mulvane yet."

Lord Death shook his head, "Not yet I'm afraid. Although he is rather quite anger that he deal went south do to your efforts. That or he's mad because he has to learn to do everything left handed now." Death chuckled at his little joke while Bonnie rolled her eyes as Tara lightly giggled. Death then recovered and said, "Now Bonnie I know you feel like you messed up but don't fret. You are one of the most skilled gun meisters I know. The only other person who could have come close to a shot like yours, miss or not is one of my death scythes. What I mean is that you will be just fine."

Bonnie was sincerely happy that her father was proud of her. Death was the only one that really tried to side with her, since her own mother didn't seem to recognize the internal household bullying that her sisters did to her.

"I'm still not giving up. I can't become the next death if I mess up a Kishin Egg hit." Tara smiled and nodded at Bonnie's words. The two of them were planning on it either way.

"Alright, alright. I'm only asking that you be careful, this is still dangerous work." Death said as his daughter looked at him.

"As Kim would say, it's no big." The transmission was disconnected with that, leaving the two cheerleaders in the locker room.

"Well, I guess we better get some extra practice." Tara suggested, and Bonnie smirked. She knew, or at least thought, she had the best partner anyone could ask for.

(Scene Break)

Mulvane was pissed, and most arms dealers would be. He was injured by a little girl, even if she was a meister with a weapon, and his deal went sour when that happened.

_'If I find that bitch I'll break her before killing her.'_ He thought as he used one of his hands to eat a pure soul, to help strengthen whatever powers he gained from his insanity.

The door to his office open and one of his masked henchmen came in. he bowed to Mulvane and said, "Lord Mulvane, while we were able to collect the offered souls for you the group has made no move to collect the offered weapons for fear of the DWMA. We contacted a few other group interested in the weapons and they are willing to all meet for a secret auction for the weapons. Opening bid will start at 300 souls of course."

Mulvane smiled wickedly. "Good, this should bring in a lot of souls for us. Also I want a reward in underworld for that meister that did this to me. I want her brought to me alive."

"Alive sir?" the henchman asked confused.

Mulvane laughed darkly, "I want to break that bitch for what she did and then after she's a broken woman I'll kill her and eat her soul."

The henchman nodded, "At once my lord."

(scene change)

Bonnie was at the firing range in the DWMA shooting targets to relief her of her stress. Tara said nothing as Bonnie shot the head of another target. She knew her friend needed this and she was happy to be able to help out. As the alarm rang telling the session was done Tara transformed back, "On top form as always Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded, "I expect nothing else. We still need to find our target though then we can relax."

"Well then I have good new for you." Death cried as he appeared behind his daughter. Both girls jump in surprise but Bonnie could not keep the grin off her face. Death then continued. "We got word that Mulvane is holding an auction for the weapons he was unable to sell due to your meddling. We got a location and a time for the meeting. I know you would go even if I ask you not to so I will wish you the best of luck and will have a squad of two star meisters ready in case you need some back up." he then placed a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "Be careful Bonnie, we got word that he out a reward to bring you to him alive. If you get caught I feel it will mean more then your death. Do not hesitate to call for help."

(Scene Break)

Bonnie had managed to infiltrate the secret auction with Tara nearby. They kept themselves as incognito as possible as they looked for the main Kishin Egg Soul, Mulvane himself.

_'He's got to be here somewhere, and when I find him I'll find the best spot for Tara and myself to snipe him. We'll end him tonight.'_ She thought as she and Tara had been looking at the various weapons and gear that was stolen while everyone there tried to barter in some way. Mulvane's auction was soon, but it was also the only place that was offering the price of weapons in souls, not currency.

"Mulvane welcomes you to enjoy the auction with wine, food, and entertainment. The initial bidding as always starts at 300 souls. Place your starting bids in fifteen minutes." The PA said and Bonnie was ready to go for it.

"Let's be careful Bonnie, I don't want us to get hurt." Tara mentioned and Bonnie nodded, she was still intent on finishing the job.

She glanced around and found a ladder that lead to the platforms that held the lights shining upon the stage. She slowly made her way towards it without making herself noticed before she climbed up the ladder. She glanced around when she reached the top and found no guard which would make her work much easier. After she climbed up first Tara followed afterwards. Once she was clear Tara transformed into her weapon form which Bonnie carried with her as she looked for the best spot.

The auction already started and as Bonnie found the perfect spot to set up. She places Tara on the railing before she knelt behind her and adjusted the level so her sight was on the stage. Mulvane was there but he kept moving around making sure not to stay in the same spot for more then a second. Perhaps he was being paranoid or he knew she was here. Bonnie did not let that bother her as she focuses her sight.

Mulvane continued the auction, "and that is 500 souls of these top of the line weapons. Do I hear 550? C'mon you blood thirsty kishin wannabe's, you will not get a better deal then this."

"He keeps moving," Tara muttered frustrated. "Any shot we make will not be a kill in one hit unless he get him to stand still."

"Relax Tara, we will get our chance," Bonnie reassured her partner. "All it takes is one moment and it will be all over in a perfect ending."

"HEY! What are you doing up here!?" someone shouted.

Bonnie glanced up to her left as a guard was running towards her. She cursed before she shifted Tara, "Why do these idiots always mess up our perfect moments?" she asked aloud before she shot the man in the chest, leaving a kishin egg behind.

The noise got everyone's attention including Mulvane's who smiled cruelly. "Well my friends it seems we have a special offer for everyone. The person who brings me that girl to me alive shall get the weapons offered for half price."

This got everyone's attention as many of the thugs stood up and the bosses sent their goons after Bonnie. Bonnie groaned, "Why does this happen to me and not Kim?"

"Ah Bonnie," Tara muttered, "I'm sure it also happens to Kim…more then it does for us."

Bonnie could not retort as several goons were now on the railing after her. She backed away charging her soul wavelengths. "Pulse shot!" she cried before she fried.

Instead of a single bullet a pulse of her soul wavelength which spread out a amazing five feet on either side of Tara's barrel for s shot distant. Anything caught in the blast was sent flying backwards as their bodies became kishin eggs. Pumping Tara again she cried out, "Spread shot!" before she fired again. This time several bullets spread out of the barrel like a shotgun's blast. With those last two attacks the right side was clear of goons.

Bonnie was forced to duck though as one goon attacked her from behind. She elbowed her opponent in the gut before she smacked him with Tara's side. She slammed into the man again with an uppercut from Tara before she fired three time and kill the kishin egg.

"So, you're the little gun-slinging bitch that's been killing off my men. I'm going to have fun breaking you in. Maybe I'll let you live." Mulvane called up to Bonnie as he snarled at her.

Bonnie just glared at the Kishin Egg, and Tara would have too if she wasn't in her gun form. "And you're just an ugly looking Kishin Egg ready to be plucked for your wickedness. Your soul will be the perfect end to this mission." Bonnie countered as Mulvane took out a cigar.

"I'd like to see you come down here and try and take it."

"Gladly," Bonnie said as she aimed Tara again and ordered, "Tara, bouncing bullet."

"You got it."

As Bonnie fired the next bullets, the big differenced that was noticeable was the fact they was bright yellow instead of bright pink. When the first bullet struck the one goon in the head it did not stop but bounced off the dying thug. The bullets bounced off of the walls, the railing and several thugs before it broke through a restraints holding the railing.

The railing started to fall but Bonnie had planned this. As the railing fell, dropping the remaining goons and crushing everyone below them while Bonnie swung down in a wire cable towards the stage and Mulvane. Bonnie fired a shot at Mulvane but the kishin egg took behind cover before he grabbed one of his weapons. "So you stopped my sales twice so I might as well show you my latest weapon. This little beauty is like the love child of a chain-gun with an AK47. Enough fire power to stop a semi in a light weight package that I can wield with one hand. Eat real bullets bitch!" and then Mulvane moved behind cover and open fired.

Bonnie moved out of the way as she charged her next attack. Mulvane kept firing at Bonnie cover but it kept hold. He gritted his teeth before he ran out of ammo. Bonnie smirked as this was what she was waiting for. "You know why I have the advantage here Mulvane?"

Mulvane growled aloud as he threw the empty clip aside and went to find another one, he was having a hard time with one arm "Why?"

"Because my bullets are my soul wavelengths and does not need to reload like you do. Pulse shot-wave!" Bonnie fired while pointing Tara at the ground. Another pulse wave went out but this one was more like a ring of energy spreading far and wide from Bonnie position. The wave went through the cover Bonnie and Mulvane was hiding in and the kishin egg was knocked onto his back injured and his weapon knocked away.

"Game over Mulvane," Bonnie added before making one final shot at Mulvane and killing him with one last shot. His body contorted into shadows and darkness before turning into the crimson colored Kishin Egg, and Bonnie grabbed the egg that gave her such a hard time and ran off.

(Scene Break)

Bonnie and Tara were relaxing back home, and without Bonnie's elder sisters. She was loaded that she could have a hot-tub big enough fore multiple people.

"I'm glad that's over, and we have the soul we were after." Tara said before grabbing the Kishin Egg in question and eating it in one gulp. She added a sigh as it went down into her stomach.

"Yes, this assassination wasn't as perfect as intended, but we finished it. I just hope daddy's pleased with me." The girls just giggled as they descended into small talk, happy that they were able to take out another wicked soul, but something was itching in the back of Bonnie's mind.

_'Kim's a good meister, but is that because she attends DWMA or because she's that good. I can't be the perfect meister if I don't know how I stack to others. I believe father should be ready for me to learn.'_

(scene change)

Inside the death room, the room where Lord Death stays the most, Lord Death glanced down at the leader of the two star meister squad he had ready to protect his daughter; Will Du. Next to him was the bag of kishin eggs that Bonnie left behind after retrieving Mulvane's soul. "So Bonnie left these behind after she finished her mission eh? Well she did not have to retrieve them anyways so I am grateful you were able to pick them up for me."

Will Du nodded, "Indeed, although I feel that Bonnie may have been un-professorial for leaving them all behind like that. The fact she got into a big fight with the room full of kishin eggs also speak for her place as an amateur."

Death looked at him, "So you saw Bonnie get into a battle where she is outnumbered, and the leader was after her head? When I asked you and the squad I made to help her if she was in danger."

Will gave a nod as he answered with his eyes closed. "She did, and while I would have been able to handle it someone who is not even in the DWMA or a rank meister do that and not call for back up say she is…"

BAM!

Will was on the ground his head smoking as Death gave Will one of his famous and quite scary Reaper Chops. His block hand shook as Lord Death glared at the weapon on the ground. "I had you and that squad ready to help protect Bonnie. You say that she was in trouble and you just stood there like an idiot!? Give me one reason why I should not reaper chop you?"

James Possible sweat dropped at this, "Ah it is better to threaten before you chop sir."

"She did not call for back up." Will groaned his face still in the floor. "We were ordered to be ready when she calls."

BAM!

Will's head was now slightly bleeding as he was chopped again. "I wanted my daughter protected and you could not even handle that. You take orders way to literal Will. It is because of that sense that you do not have a meister yet even after all these years. No one is will to work with you."

James sighed as Death chewed and sometimes chopped the weapon out. He was glad Bonnie was safe and sound as Death really cared about her. _'Hopefully if she ever has to work with my Kimmie cub they can handle any mission that comes there way.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
